Generally, the process of preparing acrylate-polyurethane oligomers or prepolymers is both time-consuming and temperature sensitive due to the presence of highly reactive acrylic groups in the oligomer or prepolymer. In the parent application, the pentaerythritol triacrylate having an available hydroxyl group is employed, and has been used as a building block with a polyurethane prepolymer to provide a modified polyurethane prepolymer with three pendant acrylate groups. The modified acrylate polyurethane prepolymer so prepared may be employed with monomeric compounds, particularly unsaturated polyester resins, with no or reduced amounts of styrene monomer, and with particulate fillers or fibers, such as glass fibers, to adhere to cured polymers and glass fibers, and particularly polymer laminate-cured products.
However, it is desired to provide for a new and unique, multifunctional polyacrylate polyurethane oligomer having increased and unique structure and multifunctional acrylate functionality, and a low-cost, effective, rapid method to produce such oligomers or prepolymers and resulting cured polymers and laminates based thereon.